Semanis stroberi
by KenTEnno
Summary: "apa kau tidak apa?" pertanyaan Kenma masih terpikir oleh Enno, jangan-jangan...?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: crack pair, typo, yaoi.

* * *

Sejak Tim Nekoma selesai latihan tanding dengan Tim Fukurodani sepuluh menit yang lalu, Kenma duduk di tepi lapangan. Matanya (yang mirip mata kucing) mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru gedung olahraga, lalu berhenti di lapangan tempat Tim Karasuno berlatih. Kini, mereka sedang bertanding dengan Tim Ubugawa. Pertandingan itu berlangsung dengan ramai, tentu saja karena anggota timnya yang heboh saat merayakan setiap skor yang mereka raih. Cukup lama Kenma memerhatikan mereka, sampai dia nyaris hafal siapa yang akan mengatakan apa ketika selebrasi. Saat itulah dia juga memerhatikan bangku di belakang daerah "Tim Gagak". Yang duduk di sana adalah pelatih, manajer, dan beberapa pemain cadangan.

Para pemain cadangan akan beranjak dari bangku ketika ada rotasi pemain. Satu demi satu, mereka bertukar tempat dengan pemain yang sudah lebih dulu masuk lapangan... Kecuali satu orang. Dia terus menyemangati teman-temannya yang bermain tanpa sekalipun masuk ke lapangan. Lama Kenma memandangi orang itu. Mungkin dia sedang cedera, pikirnya.

Si kepala puding terus memerhatikan pemuda itu. Pembawaannya tenang, tidak terlalu bersemangat tetapi tidak murung. Matanya (yang terlihat mengantuk) berbinar, sedikit meredup, lalu berbinar lagi seiring dengan perubahan skor Tim Karasuno. Sesekali dia mengusap wajahnya saat rally berlangsung, mungkin karena gugup, berharap rally tersebut akan menguntungkan timnya. Dia juga sempat menggertakkan gigi ketika bola yang dipukul oleh setter terbaru tim itu justru jatuh di luar lapangan.

Kenma sedikit khawatir dengan muka Ennoshita yang sebenarnya agak pucat. Mau tidak mau Kenma menyapanya, "Ennoshita-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ennoshita kaget setelah di sapa seperti itu,

"Eh? Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, heem... Kozume-san dari Nekoma 'kan?"

"Iya, Kau bisa memanggil Kenma jika kau mau. Jadi, apa kau sehat? Mukamu terlihat sedikit pucat."

"Aku hanya sedikit gugup kok." Kenma kembali ke tepi lapangan, meski agak enggan. Ennoshita, yang tadinya fokus ke pertandingan, mulai memikirkan kata-kata Kenma. "Apa dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku?" Itulah yg dari tadi sampai sekarang ada di pikiran Ennoshita.

* * *

Yow! Ken kembali lagi, ken kembali membawa sebuah ff yang crack heheheng... Sebenarnya kenapa nama akun ffn ken KenTEnno karena ff ini, ff ini di buat bersama teman saia yg code name nya Enno! krisannya yaaaa! AISHITERU~!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: ooc, typo crack pair, shou ai

* * *

"HEI ENNOSHITA-SAN!" Ennoshita yang masih melamun tadi terkejut, "I-iya, Tanaka?" "Yah, kita kalah dari Ubagawa. Sebagai hukuman, anggota Karasuno harus lari bolak-balik ke bukit. Menyusahkan saja!" "Be-begitu ya?" "Hmm? Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali, tidak seperti biasanya." "Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Aku harus bersiap-siap dulu!" "Heem... Baiklah.."

Sebenarnya Ennoshita masih memikirkan anak dari Nekoma itu, bisa dibilang dia mulai tertarik padanya. Ennoshita yang sudah selesai bersiap-siap lalu bergabung dengan anak Karasuno lainnya. "KAGEYAMA AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU!" "APA KAU BILANG?! AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU!" Ya, seperti biasa duo spesial Karasuno ini akan berlomba. "Hei..," aura yg cukup menakutkan muncul dari Kapten Karasuno (yang sepertinya cukup marah), walau begitu dua orang bodoh ini tidak memerdulikannya. "Mari kita mulai saja?" Tak lama kemudian, "ibu" dari tim Karasuno memberikan aba-aba, "satu... dua... tiga!" "PYUIITT" Suara peluit terdengar. Kageyama dan Hinata berlomba-lomba menjadi yang tercepat, tapi bagaimana dengan Ennoshita? Dia cukup lemas, entah kenapa dia benar-benar tertarik dengan anak Nekoma yg sempat menanyakan kabarnya itu.

"Kau kenapa Ennoshita?" Nishinoya, yang melihat Ennoshita bertingkah aneh hari ini, mulai khawatir. Walau Ennoshita sudah disapa oleh Noya, dia tidak merespon. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah Kenma, Kenma dan Kenma. Noya yang tidak menterpaksa mendorong Ennoshita hingga terjatuh. "Ka-kau kenapa, Noya?!" "Kau ini yang kenapa! Kau tampak lemas, kau juga terus melamun dan melamun. Apa kau sehat?" Entah kenapa rasanya beda saat ditanyai oleh Kenma, rasanya seperti... membuat hatinya deg-deg-an? "Tidak kok, aku sehat-sehat saja. Mungkin cuma lelah hehehe," Ennoshita tertawa kecil. "Benarkah begitu? Maafkan aku!" Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Noya katakan, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan larinya.  
Saat anggota Karasuno kembali dari bukit, Ennoshita sebenarnya berpapasan dengan seseorang (yang spesial baginya) dari Nekoma; siapa lagi kalau bukan Kenma? Kenma menyadari kehadiran Ennoshita, lalu melihat ke arahnya. "Itu 'kan... Anak karasuno yg tadi siang..." Kenma bergumam sangat pelan, tetapi Kapten Nekoma tetap bisa mendengarnya. "Yang mana?" selidik Kuroo sambil menaikkan satu alis. Kenma sedikit kaget karena Kuroo mendengar cicitannya, namun dia memilih untuk tidak peduli. "Itu... anak Karasuno yang... kurang sehat?" ujarnya, sambil menunjuk ke Ennoshita.  
"Oh, maksudmu Ennoshita? Memangnya ada apa?"  
Kuroo cukup terkejut karena, tidak seperti biasanya, Kenma memerhatikan orang lain dengan mendetail. "Ya... aku hanya sedikit khawatir."  
"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tidak biasanya kau memerhatikan orang lain, apa lagi sampai mengkhawatirkannya..." Kenma sendiri bahkan tidak menyadari hal tersebut.  
"Jeh? Apa maksudmu?"  
"...Lupakan saja," ujarnya malas-malasan.  
Walau Kuroo baru saja mengamati kejadian tadi, dia bisa langsung tahu apa yg terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama, jadi hal seperti itu mudah baginya.

* * *

Ken kembali lagi membawa ennoken,, tuhan kapan otp gue canon yawla/mojok/. silahkan krisannya, AISHITERU~!


End file.
